


(все еще не) поздно сбежать

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: Krabat | The Satanic Mill - Otfried Preußler, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Krabat, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Emotional Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, implied - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: На мельнице Джон случайно — перекати-поле, сирота без дома и без прошлого. Сначала слышит шепот в каждом сне, потом, поверив и доверившись, приходит: становится двенадцатым подмастерьем, недостающей шестерней жернова. Кажется, это лучший из его шансов; нужно только выбрать, какую цену он готов заплатить — и готов ли.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	(все еще не) поздно сбежать

— Ты не можешь _сбежать_ отсюда, — говорит Саша. — Если хочешь — попробуй, проверь.

Джон верит ей и так: Саша не бросает слов на ветер. И, говоря по правде, ему _некуда_ сбегать — так зачем пытаться? Он тянет озябшие пальцы к костру, пытаясь придумать ответ; знает, что если скажет правду, Саша с ним и не заговорит никогда больше.

Отвечает коротко, после затянутого молчания:  
— Верю, — и избегает пристального взгляда. Несказанное "хочу остаться" жжет ему язык.

На мельнице он случайно — перекати-поле, сирота без дома и без прошлого. Сначала слышит шепот в каждом сне, потом, поверив и доверившись, приходит; становится двенадцатым подмастерьем, недостающей шестерней жернова.

Работа тяжела, и Джон откровенно плох в ней — магия же, напротив, дается ему легко, словно дыхание.   
Другие подмастерья глядят на него искоса, шепчутся за спиной, Саша порой вздыхает так, словно знает что-то, ему неведомое; Мастер улыбается почти тепло и хвалит — неважно, при других или наедине. Это редкие мгновения: Джон тянется за каждым ласковым словом, как умирающий от жажды тянулся бы к прохладной родниковой воде посреди пустыни.

Конечно, Элайас знает об этом — только слепой бы не заметил.

Джон порой раздумывает: возможно ли, что его побелевший, скрытый обычно за повязкой глаз видит так же остро — если не острее, — как и второй? Он не удивился бы; слишком много у Мастера тайн и странностей.  
Джон превращается в ворона иногда, только чтобы сидеть на чужом плече и ластиться мягкими перьями к чужим пальцам. Мастер посмеивается, но никогда не прогоняет его. 

Знать бы, о чем он думает, когда подставляет ладонь его когтям.

Впрочем, Джон и своих мыслей толком понять не может.  
Разве это только от одиночества? от желания, чтобы оценили его старания, чтобы признали себе равным, достойным? Разве нет еще чего-то, спрятанного куда глубже?

Словно тайник внутри тайника, словно зашифрованная записка, написанная невидимыми чернилами; вот только, кажется, он забыл шифр или потерял ключ. Спросить бы у кого — только Джон слишком боится.

Когда он пришел сюда впервые, ему было нечего терять. Едва ли он мог рассмотреть выражение лица Элайаса при первой их встрече; но запомнил все равно навсегда странный, почти голодный блеск в глазах и хриплый голос.  
— Ну что, по рукам? Или ты боишься? — это почти насмешка, но оба они знают, что этой сделке непременно нужно согласие. Поэтому Джон говорит правду:  
— Я не боюсь, — и пожимает протянутую руку.

Так просто быть бесстрашным, когда оборваны все корни, все связующие нити; когда сожжены все мосты за спиной.

История, в общем-то, достаточно проста: есть мастер и двенадцать подмастерьев, и есть особый гость, что приходит молоть муку только лишь в новолуние. Смотреть на него никому нельзя — как и на зерно, что он приносит с собой.  
К концу года гость заберет одного из них — чтобы мастер продолжил жить. 

Джон знает, конечно же, кто этот гость.  
Он догадался бы, даже если б не подглядел случайно в первое свое новолуние на мельнице. Разве что, может, боялся бы его чуть меньше — если бы не увидел тогда пустых глазниц и покрытых струпьями когтистых пальцев, не почувствовал пронзающий до костей холод и сырой запах развороченной земли.

И он знает — теперь знает, благодаря Саше, — о единственном способе сбежать.

Должен быть кто-то, достаточно храбрый и достаточно любящий, чтобы по доброй воле прийти в колдовское логово и узнать свою любовь среди двенадцати одинаковых чернокрылых воронов — кто-то извне, кто-то, не связанный клятвами и темной магией, как все они.  
Саша думала, что ее _кто-то_ сумеет.

Саша, к сожалению, ошиблась.

Ее могила остается без надгробия, и память о ней растворяется постепенно, зарастает, как старый шрам. Джон пытается помнить, но как же это сложно!  
На ее месте теперь новый подмастерье, а старые товарищи не упоминают даже ее имени; Джон не винит их — так проще смириться, проще не думать, что каждого из них ждет та же судьба.

И Джон не хочет сбегать, все еще не хочет, но обстоятельства складываются слишком уж удачно. Ему любопытно скорее, _сможет_ ли он.  
Паренек из деревни рассказывает ему стихи и помогает собирать лечебные травы; Джон в шутку называет его Травником, он звонко смеется в ответ. Лучше бы им никогда не встречаться, оба знают, и Джон специально его настоящего имени не спрашивает — так безопаснее. 

Но все же просит его — пускай эгоистично, пускай самонадеянно — просит рискнуть собственной жизнью и помочь ему. Надеется в глубине души, что он откажет.

Он соглашается.

И пути назад теперь нет.

Джон не верит в успех ни на мгновение; знает — теперь они оба все равно, что мертвы. Когда его Травник входит в едва освещенный амбар, когда Мастер смеется, когда говорит “выбирай”, когда Джон ловит на себе слишком острый мимолетный взгляд. Знает, что любопытство сгубило его, наконец — давно уже, правда, этому пора было случиться.

Не верит, когда Травник указывает прямо на него, без сомнений. 

Не верит, когда Мастер смеется хрипло, когда кричит “все вы свободны теперь”, когда сгибается пополам от приступа оглушительного кашля.

Не верит, и с места сдвинуться не может.

Остальные выходят, один за другим; Травник тянет за рукав и Джона, но тот лишь качает головой, говорит: “Иди, я сразу за тобой” — он верит и отпускает руку без вопросов. Джон думает мимолетно — о его доверии и о его теплой ладони, и об имени, которое он сможет наконец узнать, — но забывает безвозвратно каждую из этих мыслей, когда они с Мастером остаются наедине.

— Что ж, ученик, теперь ты свободен, — улыбается он. — Тебе меня жаль?  
"Нет", думает Джон, но отвечает:  
— Да, — с усилием, будто не привык обманывать с каждым вздохом.  
— Чудно. 

У Элайаса глаза, кажется, светятся в темноте. Джон смотрит завороженно, забыв про опасность, про недосказанности, про всех, кто ждет его снаружи. "Не сможешь сбежать" полузабытым голосом звенит в его голове — и следом, его собственным: "не захочу сбежать".

— Теперь ты можешь занять мое место, — говорит Элайас спокойно, будто смерти не боится совсем. — Ведь знаешь же, что ты его достоин?   
О, он знает, он знал уже давно; но похвала из чужих уст — _этих уст_ , всегда изогнутых в издевательской усмешке, тонких и обожженных то ли ветрами, то ли неведомой магией, — сладка, словно мед. 

Только приманка, напоминает он себе — и сладкие слова, и смягчившийся непривычно взгляд, и нотки гордости в голосе; нельзя верить, нельзя терять бдительность. Напоминает — но летит мотыльком на огонь, беспомощно, безвольно. 

— Или ты можешь сбежать, — Элайас продолжает, словно в ответ на его мысли. Джон хочет возразить, но он лишь поднимает ладонь, предупреждая его слова. — Ты мог уйти и раньше, без всего этого спектакля. Не ври себе, ты знаешь и об этом тоже, — и улыбается опять, почти с нежностью. — Только хочешь ли ты?

И Джон говорит правду: ему и себе.

— Я не хочу.


End file.
